In most cases, people have great emotional attachment to material items that they deem valuable. Accordingly, a person may want to document the ownership and condition of items as a record in the event a list of items is needed for an insurance claim or transaction. If a person's home is in a fire, it may be difficult to recall all items lost from memory when making an insurance claim. Having a list of all items owned as well as their condition in a secure storage space would prove valuable when making an insurance claim.
In another example, a user may have a collection of old record albums (LPs) that they would like to purchase in digital format. In this case, if the person can document that they already own the album, they may be able to purchase the same album in a different format at a discounted price or even obtain the album for free.